The present invention relates to a compatibilized blend of an aromatic polycarbonate resin and a syndiotactic vinyl aromatic polymer. Such compatibilized blends are usefully employed in the preparation of molded objects for applications requiring resistance to heat, as well as strength and impact resistant properties.
In EP-A 324,398 there are disclosed immiscible blends of syndiotactic vinyl aromatic polymers with numerous other polymers including polycarbonate. In addition, the reference disclosed that impact modifiers may be present in the composition, as well as special compatibilizers comprising rubbery grafted polymers. Despite the advance in the art obtained according to the teachings EP-A 324,398, improved compatibilizing agents are still desired, particularly in order to compatibilize such dissimilar materials as syndiotactic polystyrene and polycarbonate. Thus, there still exists a need in the art to prepare compatibilized blends comprising syndiotactic vinyl aromatic polymers and aromatic polycarbonates.